


Starbutts

by Ecchima



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot of sex, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Lap dancing, M/M, Mention of sex, Modern Stans AU, Panic Attack, Sex, Sibling Incest, Strip Dancing, also some ansgt, heck yeah, just kidding but sex nevertheless, with blowjob and penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley gets a job along the west coast as a club bartender. His first night there he gets a special dance from the club’s best strip dancer, a mysterious man who wears a gold mask to hide his identity and a black cloak.<br/>Meanwhile Stanford is going to West Coast Tech and working as a strip dancer for some side money..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernKittyGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernKittyGal/gifts).



> This wasn't supposed to be a series but it is now. I have no idea where this is going but I will try to keep it short.

The alarm clock rang and it took Ford a few seconds before realizing that he had fallen asleep on his researches. He wiped the saliva at the corner of his mouth and stopped the alarm. 7:30pm… If he didn’t hurry he would be late to his job!

Ford quickly pulled all of his researches on quantum theories aside and opened his wardrobe. The black costume was waiting for him. Ford pulled a face. He didn’t like this job much but at least it was well paid and the tips were generous. And… He needed that money. West Coast Tech was really expensive, even with the small grant he had.

After Stan got kicked out, his dad had called the headmaster of his former high school and they fought so that Ford could still go to his dream school. The administration accepted to let him in under many conditions. That’s why he had to find a job, and why he had to work so hard… If he ever got a B+, he would be kicked out of the school so he needed a job that wouldn’t take too much time and still pay him well.

When one of his classmates told him about a place that was ok hiring students and paid quite well, Ford had no idea that the place in question would be a strip club… When he first got there, the manager eyed him intensely, gave him a uniform and asked him to dance. Ford was so confused and embarrassed that he fell several times but the manager didn’t give up. She had asked him to sit, watch and learn.

A few dancers pulled on a show and some of them were wearing masks.

“Hum… Excuse me but why is that man wearing a mask?”

“Oh that! You see, most of our dancers are still very young students and they don’t want to be recognized so I let them wear masks. This way, they feel more confident and dance better. You wanna try?”

Ford was skeptical at the beginning but as soon as he put the mask on, he felt… Protected. And when the music started, he allowed himself to do things he never thought was possible; and the manager loved it. That’s how Stanford Pines began his strip dancing career. 

* * *

 

Stan arrived in this new town, far away from home and his mistakes with the feeling that this time, he wouldn’t mess things up. This time, he was going to become a millionaire and finally show his dad that he wasn’t just “the dumb twin”. But before that, Stan needed money and a place to stay.

Walking in the street, he was trying to get used to the city and maybe find a job when he heard two young ladies talking about a popular bar in town.

“… I assure you, it’s the BEST bar ever! Their waiters are all good looking and their dancers~” She let out a sight. “I have no words to tell you how amazing they are.”

“Really ? Maybe I should try to go there sometimes! But you’re sure that it’s ok for us to go in that kind of place?”

“Sure ! They let 18+ people enter but only serve alcohol to the 21+ so it’s legal and you can enjoy the dances!”

“This sounds like a cool place! Where did you say it was again?”

Stan mentally noted the location of that “amazing bar”, got back to his car and drove until he could find the place. The bar was called ”Starbutts” which made Stan laugh as he realized that it was in fact a strip bar for women. He was about to turn around when he noticed a little paper saying “We’re looking for a bartender! Please contact us!” The afternoon was almost over and Stan had no place to go so he thought that he could give it a try. He needed the money anyway.

As soon as he entered the bar, the manager came up to him.

“I’m sorry young man but we’re not hiring dancers anymore.”

“Dancers? No, no! I came for the bartender job.”

“Oh! I’m sorry for that! It’s just that you’re so young…”

“Haha, yeah… I am… But I kinda worked as bartender before! One of my Pa’s friends has a bar and I used to work there for the summer.” Stan explained. Of course he had only worked there as a waiter but he loved to watch the bartender work and he had tried making cocktails before so he should be capable of working there. Even just for one night.

“Huummmm…” The manager eyed him carefully. “I’m hiring you for tonight because we’re desperate and if you do a great job, I might hire you for longer, is that ok with you?”

“Yes, of course!” 

“Good, follow me, you need to change into something more… Appropriate.”  
Stan looked down. His clothes weren’t really dirty yet but he admitted that he didn’t look like a barmen at all… 

The manager led him into the backstage where some dancers were changing. Stan looked at them, a bit surprised. They were all about his age. One of them especially appealed to him. He was wearing a dark suit and a golden mask and the man was struggling with a long black cloak.

“Over here!” The manager said. “You can play with them after your shift if you want but I need you behind the bar tonight!”

“What? Oh, uh…” Stan was pretty embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry.”

He entered the little box and changed with the first costume the manager gave him. It fitted him like a glove. When he got out of the box, the manager walked around him several times, conscientiously looking at him.

“Yes, that’ll do it for tonight…” She muttered. “You can go back to the bar; James will teach you what you need to know!”

Stan did as he was told and found a man restocking the bar. He was quite tall, long blonde hair hold in a ponytail and probably quite popular among girls. James showed him how to make the most requested cocktails and other little things he thought Stan needed to know. The first clients began to arrive and the evening passed quite well.

Stan didn’t break any glasses and got whistled at several times. He kinda liked it. As he served drinks, Stan wondered if the manager would keep him a bit longer. The job wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be but he was surrounded by girls and looked at and Stan loved the attention he was getting, boosting his low self confidence.

After a while, Stan looked up at the dancers and spotted the man with the golden mask. The dancer had lost his classy outfit and was now wearing a tight short and a tank top. Stan swallowed his saliva. That man was really hot.

“I see you’re interested in our dancer!” Said James. “That guy is our most popular one. All the girls want him and sometimes, even men come for him!”  
“Seriously? How old is he?”

“Hummmm… I think he’s 20. The funny thing is that once he loses his mask, he’s a totally different person!”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you: what’s with the masks?”

“It’s a trick the manager found to protect the dancers and give them confidence. That girl is a genius! I think that without that we would only have like… 3 dancers.”

“But some of them don’t wear a mask.”

“Yeah, it’s their choice. They say that it’s easier to kiss without it.” James shrugged.

“You don’t seem to like them much…”

“I don’t. I respect the others because they have self respect for both the costumer and themselves but those kids playing with their bodies for money…”

James didn’t finish his sentence and came back to work so Stan did the same and they stopped serving drinks around half past midnight and the manager walked up to Stan.

“I kept an eye on you all evening and I think you did a great job. Would you come back tomorrow night?”

“I’d love to.” Stan answered, a huge smile on his face.

“Good, you can keep the costume, make sure you wash it correctly for tomorrow. Your clothes are where you left them. You can enjoy the dancers if they’re available.” She winked at him and gave him an envelope. “Your pay for tonight plus your part of the tips.”

Stan looked inside the envelope and his eyes grew big. It was more money than he expected. He could eat something decent and wash his clothes. He could even sleep in a motel if he wanted to!

Happy of his work, Stan sat down in one of the comfy chairs and stared at the money. Unbelievable. He earned money. By himself, with his own skills. He began to daydream about the day he could come back home when a pair of skinny yet sexy legs appeared in front of him. Surprised, Stan looked up. It was the guy. The golden mask guy everyone wanted was right in front of him.

“You want a special dance?” The young man asked.

Stan blushed a bit and silently nodded, too stunned to say a thing. The dancer took place on his lap and began to dance sensually against Stan. The sensation of the dancer’s hands on him, his body moving along the music and the deep brown eyes Stan could barely see behind the mask made him feel dizzy. He could feel his pants becoming too tight and his breathing getting deeper. Without thinking, Stan’s hands grasped the dancer’s hips and if he wasn’t in public, Stan would probably kiss that dancer’s stomach and…

A moaned escaped Stan. A moan that made him realize that he really wanted that dancer and… Jeez, he wanted to fuck that mysterious man. He wanted to push him against a wall and fuck him. Stan moved his hands on the dancer’s shoulders and dragged him closer.

“If you continue, I won’t be able to contain myself…” He whispered.

“I can’t leave in the middle of a dance, it’s in my contract.”

“Stay on my lap then…”

The dancer gently pushed back to take a look at Stan and sat on his lap.

“Won’t you get bored if I do nothing?”

Stan wanted to answer but couldn’t find the words to express how good it felt to have this man sitting on him. He had noticed the polydactyl 6th finger of course and he knew this wasn’t Ford, it couldn’t be. Ford was probably studying in a small university because of him. That’s why he had chosen this city. He knew Ford wouldn’t be in this one because it’s the city where West Coast Tech is…

“I won’t get bored…” Is all Stan managed to answer, sliding 20 bucks to the dancer. “Just… Stay with me until the club closes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ford? Are you alright?”

Ford looked at Fidds with a puzzled expression. He’s been daydreaming about what happened to the club all day. Why was Stanley at the club? From all the places he could have been, that knucklehead found THE club where Ford happened to work at… As a Strip Dancer.

Ford blushed only thinking of the name and Fiddleford’s worried expression deepened.

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“I’m not convinced. You know you can talk to me if you need to.” Fidds answered.

“Thank you but I’m fine. It’s just… Someone I know was at the club last night and I fear they could recognize me.”

“Oh… But aren’t you wearing a mask at work? As long as they don’t look at your hands, you should be fine.” Fidds tried to reassure him.

“Yeah… I should…” Answered Ford more to himself than to his friend.

He couldn’t help but think about what he did over and over again. How he felt when he heard Stan’s rough voice. The guilt striking and physically hurting him when he saw Stan’s dirty over worn clothes. The fear that his brother might be able to recognize him and start a fight… Then, all his negative feelings just evaporated at the sight of his brother in his sexy costume.

He knew Stan was hot but he never thought he’d find his twin so appealing… The way Stan looked at him the whole evening made him feel… Happy. Ford liked it. And for once, he was more than ready to go back there and wear his costume. Especially if it meant that he could watch Stan work and sit on his lap again… Because he had missed Stan. A Lot.

Ford Packed his stuff, wished a good evening to his friend and left the town’s library. On his way to his dorm, he wondered what pushed him to go talk to Stan. Did he unconsciously wanted him to find out? He sure wanted to tease him a little… But the way Stan reacted… Ford blushed thinking of what Stan whispered to him.

“If you continue, I won’t be able to contain myself…” Ford murmured to himself.

* * *

 

Stanley spent half his day looking for a place to stay at. Then he took his costume to the pressing. It sure was a bit expensive but he didn’t want to ruin it. After all, he had no idea how to clean this thing by himself. He then went back to his motel room and took a nap.

It was nice having a real bed for once. And feeling his belly filled with a nice cheeseburger. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until Stanley woke up, his eyes wet. He kept having nightmares and hadn’t slept properly since… A few more tears ran along his cheeks at the thought of his brother.

San knew exactly where his brain was going and he tried to fight against his feelings, whispering “you have a job now, it gonna be ok” repeatedly. But it had already started… The sensation that he couldn’t breathe and the self loathing… Stanley grabbed a pillow and stuffed his head on it. He hugged it tightly in a fetal position. 

The flow of tears eventually stopped when Stanley passed out. Exhaustion had caught him up and this time, thanks to the endorphin, he slept peacefully. 

When he arrived at the club that night, Stanley’s eyes were still a bit red but he felt better. Except for his headache… He couldn’t sleep long enough to recover completely but he couldn’t call in sick on his second day. He would just have to bear the music and the chatting for the evening.

Entering by the back door, Stan looked around. The golden mask guy was there but he was alone. Did Stan arrived to early? The manager didn’t gave him any indications so he guessed he should arrive a bit sooner than he did the previous night… 

Stan looked at the Dancer. He was has hot as Stan remembered, wearing the black costume he would soon take out during his show, his face buried in a huge book. Sometimes, the man looked to scribble some messy notes. Stan cleared his throat to indicate that nerd that he wasn’t alone anymore before speaking.

“Hum… Good evening.”

“G-G-Good evening!” answered the Dancer, nervously.

“Hum… I was… I was wondering at which hour we’re supposed to arrive for work?”

“The club is open from 7:30pm but you can arrive around 8:30pm if you want. I just like studying in here, it’s more calm than my dorm.”

“Ah yeah, James told me you were 20. Which school do you go to?”

“West… West Coast Tech…” Ford shyly admitted.

“NO WAY! YOU MUST BE A GENIUS!!” Stan blurted, very impressed.

“I… I-I’m…” The man took a deep breath. “Yeah… Are you ok?”

Stan was holding his head between his hands, regretting his sudden shouting.

“I’m fine… It’s just a headache; I shouldn’t have spoken so loudly.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The Dancer asked in a worried tone. “I wish I had some painkillers but I left them in my other bag, I’m so sorry.”

Stan chuckled. “What are ya apologizing for? You don’t have to take care of me.” He gave the young man a crocked smile. “I’ll be fine. Name’s Stan by the way.”

“And I’m… You can call me Goldie…”

“Ok then, thank you for the info Goldie!”

When Stan got out of the changing cabin, a bunch of people had arrived and he felt the need to go introduce himself. After all, they would see his face for a while…

He couldn’t approach Goldie for the rest of the evening. Between the clients and the few friends he made, he had been quite busy although, at the end of his shift, the Dancer made sure to come and ask him for a private dance…

“You know… I was serious yesterday when I said that I wouldn’t be able to contain myself…” Stan answered him, a bit embarrassed.

“I… I know. And… I… Kinda liked it.”

Stan felt his heart get tight. That was it… He had a crush on Goldie… Without really thinking, he took the man’s hand and dragged him into the backstage. Of course, no one was there. The club only closing in half an hour. Stan could feel the blood in his temples, his heart was racing and his head was hurting.

He pinned Goldie against the wall and kissed him.

It was a long, passionate kiss. Goldie first closed his mouth. He wasn’t expecting this; especially since his mask made it difficult for him to kiss… He slowly relaxed and kissed Stan back. His hands found their way along Stan’s spine and their breathing became more irregular.

This felt amazing. Ford felt amazing. And dizzy. But Suddenly Stan drew away, breaking the kiss and Ford made a weird annoyed noised. He didn’t want it to stop!

“Stan, what?…” He began to say, slowly opening his eyes, only to see Stan holding his head. “Oh my gosh, are you ok?”

Stan’s vision was becoming blurry and his head was so painful… The lack of proper sleep, the loud music and all the chatting he had done in addition of the blood flowing made his headache unbearable.

Goldie helped him taking a seat and was about to go get some help but Stan caught his arm and whispered:

“Please… Don’t leave me…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fluff and angst but I must assure you they're gonna do the do at some point uvu

Ford didn’t know what to do.

He had been holding his brother’s hand for a good five minutes but apparently Stan’s headache only got worse. He didn’t want to let go of his hand but he had to do something so slowly, he kneeled to get to Stan’s level and tried to catch his brother’s eye.

“Stan…”

Stan answered with a muffled yes, more like a groan than an actual word.

“Stan, I’m going to ask the manager if I can take you home now.” Ford felt Stan squeezing his hand tightly. “It will only take two minutes, I promise I will be back.”

“…”

“Stan ?”

“Yeah, ok…” Stan said, letting go of Ford’s hand.

Ford hurried up to find the manager. Hopefully, she was at the bar, probably asking James where Stan was so that she could pay him and maybe make an appointment to sign a contract.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but my br-Stan. Stan, isn’t feeling well tonight.”

“What ? Why didn’t he said so before going to work ??” The manager shouted. “You didn’t notice James?”

“No, m’dam. This guy must have been a comedian before because I would never have guessed he was sick if Goldie didn’t tell you just now.”

The manager made a noise of annoyance, and ate a bit of her nail, sign that she was trying to find a quick solution. The clients began to give them interrogative looks and she needed to avoid any possible trouble.

“Show me where he is.”

* * *

When they got back, Stan stumbled but managed to get up. He took a deep breath through his nose and smiled at the manager. 

“I’m sorry I had to send Goldie to get you, I just have a small headache, I won’t be able to clean up the bar tonight.”

“Clean up the bar? Are you NUTS?” The manager shouted unintentionally. “You should have told me you were feeling sick, I would have given you the night off or at least some painkillers !”

Stan looked down, clenching his teeth. The woman’s voice a bit too high pitched to his liking.

“If you’re ok with it, I’ll drive him home for tonight.”

“Yeah, please do that, Goldie. Here’s his pay for tonight.” She said, giving Ford the envelope full of cash. “Stan, I need you to call me when you feel better. We have to make an appointment so you can sign those stupid papers, ok?”

Stan raised his head, a questioning look on his face. “What papers ?”

The manager looked up and sighed. “The contracts. You still want this job, right?”

“ Yeah !!” He coughed. “I-I mean… Yes, I do.”

“Good. Now go get some rest !”

“Yes Ma’m !”

Stan answered a bit too enthusiastically and had to hold his head again while the manager got back to her business.

“You came by car, right ?”

“Uuuh… Yeah… How do you know ?”

Ford froze for a moment. He wasn’t supposed to know about the Stanley Mobile…

“Oh… That’s… Because I take the bus so I know their courses by heart and you came during a gap…”

“Makes sense… My car’s this way.” Stan began to lead the way but stopped just before opening the back door. “Uuuuh… Maybe you’d like to change ? It’s still summer but the nights are cold.”

Ford looked down. He was only wearing tight underwear under his cloak. He blushed and chuckled.

“Yeah, I think we both should change or the cops might want to arrest us !” He joked.

“Yeesh ! Never again !” Stan laughed before disappearing in one of the cabins.

Ford didn’t get the chance nor had the courage to ask his brother if he was serious but he assumed Stan was just joking. Sure he was a liar and cheat but prison ? Come on ! He couldn’t have turned that bad in so little time.

After they both changed and found the car, Ford had to argue a bit before Stan let him the driver’s seat. He grumpily sat at the passenger’s one and put his head against the cold glass. Ford turned on the engines and quietly started to drive.

“So… Where do you live ?”

“In a motel along the 27th. Are you planning to keep this mask on all evening ?”

“It’s just… I feel better if no one at work knows my real face… But, wait… You live in a motel ?”

“Yeah… It’s been at least 6 months since the last time I could afford one…” Stan answered sleepily. “And that’s too bad… I wanted to see your pretty face…”

“Wait… 6 months ? Stan, are you serious ?”

“… Mmmmmh…”

“Stan ?”

“… M’sleepin’…”

Ford stopped at the light and looked at his twin. Stan wasn’t lying, he had easily fallen asleep and Ford could only imagine how many times he had done this before. Sleeping in his car. All alone. And it was mostly his fault.

“Oh, Stanley… Why didn’t you call me ?”

Stan answered with a snore and Ford decided to focus on the road. He would have plenty of time to feel guilty later.

* * *

 When he reached the first motel on the 27th, Ford parked the car and gently shook his brother.

“Stan ? Wake up. I need to know if this is the right motel.”

“Mmmmhh…”

“Stan ! Wake up !”

“Yeah, yeah…” Stan answered, lazily opening an eye. “T’is the right motel…”

“Stan ! Don’t fall asleep again !”

“Ok…”

“Stan !”

Stan finally moved with a groan. “Yeah, yeah, m’wake… Room 215…”

Once they found the right room, it didn’t take long to Stan to collapse on his bed and begin snoring again. Ford just sat on one of the chairs and turned on the light. He still had an essay to finish for the following week.

“Stan, is it ok if I work ?”

“Mmmmh sure…”

“Stan ?”

“…What ?”

“… Sleep well…”

“You too, Ford.”

Stanford froze. Did Stan finally notice ? Or was he just too much asleep ? A loud snore confirmed that Stan wasn’t faking it so Ford tried to focus on something else. He was honestly too tired to over think things at this point and an essay about the feasibility of a time travel machine would be the perfect distraction.

* * *

A few hours later, Ford was awoken by little cry noises. He lazily rubbed one of his eyeballs and moaned. He frowned down at his crumpled essay under him and felt a bit disoriented when he didn’t recognize where he was.

“Ford…” Stan cried out. “Ford, please…”

“Stanley ?” Ford asked, suddenly remembering the events of the night.

“M’ sorry… sorry… sorry…”

Ford ran over to the bed and put his hand on Stan’s forehead. He sighed out of relief when it didn’t boil his hand. At least his brother didn’t have a fever. Suddenly, Stan caught Ford’s hand and pressed it against his cheek.

“Ford…” Stan mumbled, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Ford felt the hole in his chest. The one’s he’s been avoiding all evening and if he was completely honest, he’s been trying to avoid it for a few years, even trying to fill it with other people but it was still there. As painful as the day he lost everything. Maybe more.

Taking off his mask, Ford gently put a hand in Stan’s hair. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“… Are you… goin’ to leave me again ?”

“No, Stan… I’m not going anywhere.”

At those words, Stan seemed to calm down but he didn’t let go of Ford’s hand.

“… Missed you…” It was just a whisper and Ford almost didn’t hear it. Almost.

“I missed you too.” Ford murmured back, not really knowing what to do with his hands trapped in Stan’s big ones. Then he leaned forward and put a kiss on his brother’s temple. “I’m sorry, I love you.”

Suddenly, Stan pulled him closer, making Ford fall on the small bed and hugging him as if his life depended on it. Ford let out a surprised cry.

“Sta-Stan ? The bad is too small for both of us ! Let me go !”

But Stan didn’t answer and eventually, Ford fall asleep in those big reassuring arms he missed so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here ! The final chapter ! WITH NSFW CONTENT  
> I'm honestly sorry it took so long but I was really busy with a lot of things and the most important is that I finally finished it, don't you think ?   
> I want to thank Grunkle-Trashcan for being my beta reader and for supporting me in the writting of this last chapter (and also a big thank you to Cellard00rs for being so supportive)

Stan was awoken early the next morning by a ray of light on his face. As he slowly came back to his senses, Stan noticed that his monstrous headache was gone. A sigh of relief escaped him as he lazily put an arm across his face to protect his eyes from the sunlight. However, when he tried to roll, Stan also noticed that he wasn’t alone in the bed… And that whoever was there, they were holding hands.

Surprised, Stan opened one eye and froze. His blood turned into ice as the fear and panic started to settle in. Ford was there, peacefully asleep in Stan’s crappy motel room. _Why is he here ? How did he get in ? Why is he holding my hand ? Why is he in my BED ?_ The flow of questions only increased when Stan recognized Goldie’s outfit on Ford.

Ford was Goldie. Of course he had noticed the 6th finger, of course he knew Goldie was a nerd genius, just like Ford. He had recognized the similar eyes, voice and body type but he really, _really_ didn’t want to think about the possibility of it. Because Stan had fallen so hard for him…

“…Stan ?”

Stanley, whose gaze had drifted, shot right back to Ford’s eyes. They were groggy with sleep but he could see the concern in them as clearly as the nose in the middle of someone’s face.

“Stan, are you ok ?” Ford leaned on his elbow to look closer at him. “Stan, breathe !”

When he heard the word, Stan finally opened his mouth to let the air come in. He coughed several times, the oxygen burning his throat.

_He knows you can’t even breathe properly._ Said a voice in the back of his head. _He knows you have no clean clothes. You even told him you went to jail, well done Stanley. Now he knows how useless you are, he was right to get rid of you 2 years ago._

“Stan, you need to calm down, it’s going to be ok.” Ford tried.

Stan closed his eyes and shook his head. _How could it be ok with you in his life ? You’re just a screw up who hasn’t been able to afford a motel in months._

Ford put his hands on Stan’s shoulders gently. Startled, Stan jumped but didn’t try to get away.

“Stan look at me, I’m here.” Ford got another shaking of the head. Stan was starting to hyperventilate and Ford didn’t know what to do.

“Stan, please, it’s going to be ok, look at me, I’m not mad ! You need to calm down and breathe !” Ford tried again, a bit louder.

But the panic in his voice worsened Stan’s own and the breathing became even more frantic.

_He’s getting mad at you, he’s going to leave you again, forever this time._ The voice continued.

Tears started to appear at the corners of Stan’s eyes. Why did he have to look so miserable right in front of Ford ? It was unbearable to him.

Stan felt the hands on his shoulder leaving.

_See ? What did I tell you ?_

But Ford was still there, he had simply moved his hands from Stan’s shoulders to his cheeks and was trying to get Stan to look at him.

“I’m sorry…”

Ford’s voice was hoarse and low but Stan heard it. He finally opened his eyes to look at his twin. Ford was crying.

After a moment of silence, Stan dried the corner of his eyes.

“For what ?” He asked.

“I let dad kick you out, I didn’t even try to contact you in 2 years and I didn’t…” A sob stopped Ford but Stan waited, he needed to know what his twin was thinking. For both their sakes. “I didn’t want to think about you so I buried myself in work. At the club, at school, in the little free time I had. It hurts so much to think about you, Stanley and I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to face it all because I missed you.”

“You… Missed me ?” Stan couldn’t believe what he heard. He had been so sure that Ford hated him, how could he not ? Stan’s only specialty was to break everything he touched.  
Ford nodded. They stayed like that for a good minute, sitting on the bed, Ford’s hands on Stan’s cheeks.

The sun was completely out now and it hit Ford’s face in such a way that Stan couldn’t help but think of how gorgeous his twin looked. His eyes turned into whiskey and his cheeks flushed. His messy hair looked so soft for someone who never brushes it, Stan wanted to put his hands on it and play with each chocolate stray.

“You know…” Ford began, drawing Stan’s attention back to his face. “When I said that I kinda liked what you said on your first night at the club…”

_Oh._ Stan’s heart began to pound.

“I was sincere.”

“Me too.” Stan whispered as he leaned in to kiss his brother.  
It was a tender kiss, unlike the hungry one they had back at the club the evening before. It was full of emotions; regrets towards the past, happiness to be together again, a bit of sadness but mostly love. It was as if Stan didn’t want to break whatever they had now, their new relationship, nor their new love.

Much to Stan’s surprise, Ford kissed him back almost immediately, adding pressure to their connected lips. As the kiss deepened, Ford’s hands wandered on Stan’s back. He could feel the muscles under the fabric of the once white shirt Stan seemed to always be wearing.

“Weren’t you the one who told me to breathe ?” Stan joked when he broke the kiss.

“That was a good advice…” Ford answered as he moved closer to Stan.

“Not as good as this though.” Stan said, kissing Ford’s neck where it meets his collar bone.  
“Or this…”

Then, Stan began to suck the tender skin, which made Ford yelp.

“Are you giving me a love bite ?” Ford asked, his voice a bit too high pitched for his liking.

“I can stop if you don’t want to.”

“… No, don’t stop.”

The moment after Ford had said those words, Stan started to suck again, careful to make this pleasant for Ford as well. Slowly, he began to move his hands on Ford’s body, making his button up shirt rise.

“Why do you always wear button ups ?”

“It’s classier than your shirt.” Ford smiled against Stan’s temple. “Besides, it’s the only thing that suits me.”

“That’s not true. That cloak and tank top looked really good on you.” Stan stopped what he was doing to look up at Ford. His brother was the reddest Stan had ever seen on someone’s face.

“I think I look ridiculous in this outfit.”

“And I think you look gorgeous. I couldn’t get my eyes off of you.”

“I noticed.” Now it was Stan’s turn to blush. “That’s why I thought it’d be funny to offer you a private dance. I just didn’t expect it to be so… pleasant.”

Stan kissed the new bruise on his brother’s collarbone. “That’s a good answer.”  
Then he moved to Ford’s ear, leaving some more kisses in the way. When he reached his brother’s lobe, he began to suck it gently before starting to bite it playfully.

Ford, who had been breathing heavily through his nose, began to pant and held Stan closer. Their bodies started to move naturally as their erections grew. The friction of their clothes felt good but it wasn’t enough. They needed more.

Stan began to undo the buttons on Ford’s shirt who had decided to kiss each millimeter of Stan’s face. Soon, they were both shirtless and able to explore more freely the other’s anatomy. Each muscle was traced and kissed. Each moan sounded like the most beautiful music to their ears, the only thing that mattered was the other, the whole world was confined to the bed they were on and it was just fucking perfect.

Suddenly, Ford stopped. He had found a scar that wasn’t there 2 years ago. It was located on Stan’s shoulder blade and it was round. Like…

“Stan, did you get shot ?”

“No.” Stan lied but stiffened, giving the truth away.

In fact, this wasn’t the only new scar Stan had. In is 2 years in the streets, he had been dealing with the wrong people more than once and these scars were here to remind him not to do the same thing again. Or at least to be more prepared than he had been before.

“Tis not important, Ford.” Knowing that his brother wouldn’t let it go so easily, Stan added, “Not right now, right now all I want…”

Stan didn’t finish his sentence and kissed Ford instead, exploring and tasting the other’s mouth. They were becoming dizzy when Stan finally let go.

“All I want… is you. I want to… make love… to you.” Then, Stan trailed down from Ford’s mouth to his torso, kissing, licking and sucking the flesh wherever his mouth went. As he got down, he gently laid Ford on the bed underneath him.

When he reached the belt of Ford’s jeans, he backed away to look at his brother. He was a mess at this point, a beautiful moaning mess. Stan laid a chaste kiss on his lips and murmured :

“Don’t move, I’ll be back in a sec.”

Stan got up and went to his bag. He started to look for something in it but quickly lost his patience and just turned his bag upside-down, letting all his belongings drop on the floor. When he finally found his bottle of lube and condoms, he came back on the bed.

“Now, I can make sure you will enjoy this.” Stan breathed in front of Ford’s mouth before making out again.

They would have continued longer if they weren’t already so hard. It was starting to get quite painful and the friction of their cocks was hindered by their jeans. This time, Ford was the first to make a move to undress his lover and Stan took advantage of his busy hands to undo Ford’s belt and free his dick.

Then, without a warning, he licked it. Ford gasped at the contact of Stan’s hot and wet tongue against his member but he continued to undress him. Stan, however, was taking all his time to lowering Ford’s pants and underwear and focusing on giving a blowjob to his brother; turning him into a moaning and shivering mess seemed more important to him.

“Sta-ahh-nley, this is so ahh, so good.” Ford huffed.

Stan groaned at Ford’s reaction, giving one last hard suck before popping off of Ford’s member.

“Why-Why’d you stop ?”

“Because I have better plans.” Stan breathed. “I told you, I want to fuck you, Ford. I want to fuck you and make love to you until you pass out. I want to make you scream my name.”

This statement was so undeniably sexy coming from Stan, it made Ford whine as he watched Stan coat his hands with lube, getting them nice and wet.

“Ford…” Stan murmured. He got a hummed answer and continued. “I need you to get on your knees.”

Ford did as he was asked and even threw his pants on the floor before they could get in the way. Ford felt a bit dumb waiting, ass in the air and face against the mattress until Stan began to touch him.

Two slick fingers started to play along the crack of his ass, soon joined by others, gently parting his cheeks. He could feel Stan kissing his back as one finger slowly dived in.

“Stan, _fuck._ ” Ford cursed as he felt the finger slowly moving back and forth inside him.

Then another finger joined in and they began to go deeper. Ford moaned because it started to feel so damn good and Stan was going deeper and-

“HOLY SHIT!” Ford screamed, making Stan stop.

“Ford ? Did I hurt you ?” Stan asked, worry clear in his voice.

“Hurt me ? God no, it felt _amazing_ ! Don’t stop !”

A bit unsure, Stan started to move again and each time he reached that spot, Ford screamed, his body moving in sync with Stan’s fingers inside him. And it felt so good, having Ford melting like this for Stan, feeling him willingly impaling himself on Stan’s fingers.

“ _Shit_ …god, so sexy …Jesus… _fuck_ …can’t- _can’t_ …” Stan muttered, unable to contain himself.

He had stopped stroking the inside of Ford’s ass and was now putting a condom on, ignoring the needy sounds Ford was making.

When his cock was finally ready, he put it at Ford’s entrance and leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

Then he slowly pushed and _holy shit_ Ford was so tight around him. Stan huffed, he didn’t expect it to be so tight after all the stretching he had done but it felt amazing. He starting to kiss Ford’s shoulder blades as he carefully pulled out of him then pushed back inside.

No doubt the noises they were making could be heard in the entire motel but they didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was their actions and the other’s presence.

As they were moving, Stan began to pick up the pace, aiming for that sweet spot that made Ford jolt and scream louder. The longer it lasted, the harder it was to keep control and soon, Stan found himself rocketing up into Ford.

“St- _ah_!-an! Stan!” Ford whimpered, “I nee- _aaah!_ -d more !”

Incapable of thrusting harder, Stan took hold of Ford’s length instead and tried to squeeze it as gently as possible before moving his thumb along it. He used the precome to make is hand wet again and started to stroke. It didn’t take much longer for Ford to come, Stan following him in orgasm.

They stayed in the same position for a while, trying to catch their breath, then Stan pulled out and threw the condom in the small bin near the bed before collapsing beside his brother. It took a while before either of them could move but they eventually got up to take a shower and clean up the bed.

“Didn’t you have classes today ?” Stan asked while putting all his stuff back in his bag.

Ford laughed. “It’s Sunday, Stanley. But I do have to get back to my dorm and work.”

Stan must have looked disappointed because Ford gave him a hug, thing they didn’t do often, even before the science fair incident...

“Don’t worry, we can still see each other at the bar tonight.” Ford whispered. “And maybe, after that, I can give you a dance ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognizes passages from the This Divide series and the Rad as Hell fics Cellar wrote, it's because I used those fics to help me write the NSFW part (because this was my first NSFW fanfic and I'm terrible at writting porn)
> 
> Thank you for reading me until the end, your comments made me blush uvu


End file.
